


Take You Far

by waltzmatildah



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty banter, basically. And not at all what I had planned. Oh, well…! The one where Luke says <i>pow-pow</i> and Gail laughs. A lot.</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s the way he says 'pow-pow' that eventually does her in…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You Far

She snags a pair of zebra striped Volcom goggles from where they’re hanging on a door handle, presses the too-wide frames against her face and peers out at him through the polarised lenses. “And what part of the course will you need these for? _Snow-bum camouflage 101_? ”

He glances up from his version of packing, an orderly process of folding and rolling and careful measuring that makes Gail’s head hurt just thinking about it, and offers her a grin. Discards a dress shirt as he rounds the corner of his bed and makes his way to where she’s propped casually in his doorway.

“Mmm, they look good on you.” An appreciative murmur as one knee slides up between her thighs. She settles the goggles on the top of her head and allows him to use her as the momentary distraction she’d already planned on being.

“I’ve changed my mind,” she says, the words disappearing into his mouth as his lips close deliberately over hers.

“Oh, really?” He raises both eyebrows to punctuate his question as she draws back for a beat. “About what?”

“About letting you go to Calgary.”

“About _letting_ me go to Calgary?” His grin widens. “I didn’t know I needed your permission, _Constable Peck._ ”

“You didn’t before,” she says, clarifying her point of view and sealing the sentiment with her fingers beneath his t-shirt, “but you do now.”

 

 

 

There’s a glossy brochure on the floor in the hallway when she reappears after showering; a red, marker-thick circle around a package deal for a weekend getaway to Banff Springs. She collects the magazine as she passes, settles herself in the kitchen with a glass of wine, damp towel still wrapped around her middle, and leafs through the pictures, one extravagant image after the next. 

“So, what do you think?”

The voice drifts into the kitchen from somewhere else in the apartment. A disjointed question partly lost in the smooth sounds of Dallas Green lamenting, well, _something_. And he’s good at that, Gail has decided, lamenting things she doesn’t understand in a way that sounds so goddamn sexy it _hurts_.

“What do I think about what?” Even though she knows; and he knows that she knows. Theirs is a complicated arrangement.

He appears then; a well-worn snowboard tucked under one arm, wearing a black tuque pulled low over his ears and very little else. She uses the lip of her wine glass to hide her amusement.

“Not worried about frost-bite I see.”

He ignores her teasing, tilts the board so that he can rest his chin on the tip and peer over it at her. “So, are you in? I’m thinking you could fly out Friday afternoon and we could hit the pow-pow at Nakiska or Sunshine for two-”

It’s the way he says _pow-pow_ that eventually does her in.

“Oh, my God. You’re sixteen. You’re actually sixteen years old right now!” She manages to get the wine glass back on the kitchen table just before she loses complete control of her limbs.

“I’m glad I’m so amusing to you.” Barely concealed defensiveness threads its way through his attempt at a light-hearted reply and she feels a small flicker of guilt start to build. This is the first grand gesture either of them has attempted; she could probably go with something other than literal hysteria at his method of communication.

“Hey, I’m sorry, it’s just… _pow-pow_? Really? You actually say things like that?” Her fingers are pressed to her lips in a physical attempt to reduce the laughter. “I feel like I learn something new about you every day.”

 

 

 

Sometime between then and now, she’s managed to lose the shower-damp towel, and the kitchen table could probably use a serious wipe-down before they attempt to cook dinner.

“You still haven’t answered my question, you know.” They’d made it to the bedroom eventually, hastily tossed aside packing scattered around them on the floor. “And if that was an attempt to change the subject then it didn’t work.”

She tilts her head back against his chest and raises her eyebrows up at him, because…

“Okay, well it did; for a while. But seriously, if you don’t want to then it’s fine.” His fingers fisted into the cotton bed-sheet. “I mean, I know we’re kind of keeping this on the down low and all-”

“Luke.”

“So yeah, I just thought-”

“Luke.” She catches his fingers this time, twists her own between them deliberately. “I am so most definitely in.”

“Really?” The word is equal parts hopeful and unsure, as though he still doesn’t quite believe her.

“Yes.” She nods her head twice, in sync with her words, “Really.” A pause before; “ _Pow-pow!_ ”


End file.
